pbskidsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:SwirlBoy39
Hi SwirlBoy39 -- we are excited to have PBS Kids Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Re :I don't want adminship here right now, but maybe sometime in the future.--Lights 15:41, 8 March 2008 (UTC) PBS What kind of language should I use here? Is it for adults? children? or foreigners? Benniguy 16:42, 23 March 2008 (UTC) lol thanks... but i've never been sysop before. i won't have a clue what to do. lets go a couple of days before that :) so i can learn my way around first Benniguy 18:24, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ok dont worry... i'll learn my way around :P (i'm kind of doing work at the moment... i'll get on with the page in a minute) :D Benniguy 18:28, 23 March 2008 (UTC) ahh sorry i havnt been editing recently. I have had so much work from school its unbelievable *_* I should be able to do some more stuff here over the weekend... (providing i'm not given another four project deadlines to complete in one night lol) Benniguy 21:54, 27 March 2008 (UTC) i don't know. I suddenly got a message from him on here (i didnt even know he had an account) telling me he'd been blocked at www.wikipediareview.com, a place where wikis are discussed. (have you thought about mentioning your one there?) and what other pages are going to be made here apart from the PBS Kids one? :P Benniguy 14:15, 7 April 2008 (UTC) OK thanks I have made a start on the Arthur page :) Benniguy 14:38, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :hi. erm... was I meant to use it? i'm confused why I was blocked, lol Benniguy 19:57, 9 April 2008 (UTC) So it was like a test? :P also, how come my user page was deleted? Benniguy 20:43, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Hi Hi, I just wanted to ask you if you are here right now? If you are, great! If not, then alright. Cheers, Razorflame 20:53, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Help Me! I realized that manny wikia contributors, and WikiTV are messing up your site with fanon and crude content. Please Ban them. ~~PB&Jotterisnumber1~~